The Next Mission Can't be Harder! Can it?
by I Know Love Hurts 2010
Summary: Anything and everything can go wrong on a mission! Especially when your dealing with a cunning, drug and arms dealer, and it doesn't help that he knew they were coming! So what are you to do when one of your three team mates is dead and the remaining two are being question for information on their organisation? Sounds better than the summery JaneXHanaway with Benji too


_**Hey guys, this is a story I came up with when I was writing a new chapter for one of my stories, I got side tracked when I was listening to music and realized that there is hardly any Jane/Hanaway stories out there, which I found really weird because we all saw how much they loved each other… well I did anyway… I think… so anyway, I wrote this :) Not sure if I should write another one, then follow with the mission that Hanaway died, because if any of you read 'The Safe House Escapade' I wrote that Benji, Hanaway and Jane had 3 missions together before Hanaway died so I dunno. Also, this is my first time writing in this writing style so tell me if it's any good. Hope you enjoy the story and well done if you actually read the entire authors note, a virtual cookie for you! Anyway… ON WITH THE STORY!**_

**The Next Mission Can't be Harder! Can it?**

"DON'T YOU DARE LAY ANOTHER FINGER ON HER, YOU FUCKER OR I SWAER TO GOD!" Hanaway yelled, earning yet another punch to his face by one of the two goons standing in close proximity of the agent who was fighting against his restraints. His wrists were in agony as the constant tugging and wriggling were causing the skin to be worn away, but he didn't care. He had to do anything to stop the beautiful being in front of him from being used as incentive for him to talk. He wanted to pull her into his arms, kiss her beautiful, plump lips and reassure her everything was going to be okay. He wanted to stop her tears of pain and fear and protect her, like he promised her would always do.

"Now, IMF agents, One of you is going to spill the beans, but since none of you are doing it the easily way… Things are going to get a little more fun." Their leader grinned. The goons straight faces, moved into a look of extreme pleasure and they all knew what that meant. They were hoping for this, they always got a kick out of watching their victims plead of their pathetic lives that meant nothing to anyone. They got a rush of adrenaline as their victims screams filled their ears and echoed around the room. And they got completeness as they watched their victims give in to their ordeal, with the last of their blood leaving their bodies and their lives dissipating from their eyes. Yes, they knew it was wrong, but they will never get caught. They never let anyone get away and they sure do love what they get out of it. Money was what started them off. $400 for each dead body. $450, if they allow the victim to live longer than 3 hours. Their boss loved watching his goons compete, work together and work slowly just so they could get the extra $50 to their pay checks. He was doing good, his sick mind always reassured him of that, he gave these low lives a reason to live and a job were they could earn money. And to be honest he was getting tired of doing it himself. He was the ring leader in a large drug organization that shipped across the world and an arms dealer in America and the United Kingdom. He had the money and he had the resources to do what he liked, he's been doing this for years and wasn't gonna give it up without a fight.

Jane cried out in pain as a goon yanked tightly on her head, making her look into his dull eyes. Jane was terrified and she knew she wasn't hiding it well. The mission had made a turn for the worst, it was going so perfectly, Benji had eyes on the goon's leader, he knew where all the goon's were and Hanaway and Jane were hacking though them with effortless ease, but as they moved into the back. Something pushed them to the floor and two shots rang out. A grunt from someone filled The agents ears before a body hit the ground next to them. Jane turned her head and saw their new technician, dead, after just saving their lives. On his first mission. Jane tried to arouse him, but she and Hanaway were captured before they could call for back up. Everything about the mission, just drained her emotionally, she just wanted to get out of that situation as quickly as possible. She was so close to willing herself to die then to be trapped here, but Hanaway would stop her thinking that every time.

"GET OFF OF HER!" Hanaway ordered, growling at the man who was causing his lover pain. His head snapped to the side.

"Shut it! Now, like boss said. You're gonna tell us what he wants to know or," He pulled out his gun and shot both agents in their thighs, the bullets going through and through. Screams of agony where music to their ears as they smiled evilly. "Or this is gonna get real ugly."

"Miami? Miami, look at me." Hanaway asked her. Jane refused. "Miami, please." Jane didn't want him to see her tears. She didn't want to at all, because she knew that the moment she opened her eyes again to look at Hanaway, they would see her weakness and go for Hanaway. She didn't want to happen and she wasn't going to let it. She didn't want to lose him, she wanted them to grow old together and die in each other's arms. When they were old! Not now! And she wasn't going to let them destroy them. "Miami, please, it's important you do this." She wasn't going to let them destroy her life, "Miami." Her dreams, "Please," The slight whimper in his voice broke the spell and she turned to look at him. Dead in the eyes, just like she had feared.

"Whatever happens, whatever they do to us, to me or to you. You can't say a word, you can't let them win. If we die like this we keep the IMF secrets like we swore when we started the job. Okay?" Jane nodded.

"_I love you, Miami."_ He mouthed. Jane let a sob escape her lips and her tears started falling faster.

"_I love you too, New York."_ He mouthed back. _"But I need you to hold me."_ She though. The goon tugged at her hair again.

"Will you stop that!" She screamed, finally finding her voice. Hanaway had to look somewhere different, he couldn't watch what they were about to do to her, as the goon pulled out a knife and held it too her neck. Jane's breathing quickly became more erratic as mortal terror and the fear of dying slowly and painfully filled her mind.

"Alright buddy boy, you spill or your little girlfriend here is gonna die." The leader smiled, knowing he had given the agent the ultimate ultimatum.

"No matter what they do, no matter what happens, not a word." Jane chanted over and over. Looking at Hanaway, she had his words drilled in her head. Nothing was going to save her now. They knew how the leader worked. He made their victims give him the information he wanted and then killed them anyway. They knew that death was inevitable, weather they die as traitors to their country for giving the leader what he wanted to know or die as silent heroes depended on their detachment from each other and concentrated fully on the job. Jane had seen what happens when you are unable to detach you feeling when you're in this type of situation first hand. She lost her Mum and sister 2 years ago because of it and she be damned if she was going to let that happen again! She had to concentrate on the job, just like Hanaway told her. Jane's feeling were still there but she needed to let the job be in demand for now. Hanaway made sure Jane knew that, now Jane was making sure Hanaway knew this too.

And boy did he ever…

"I love you." Jane smiled. "No matter what they do, no matter what happens, not a word, No matter what…" She kept repeating. Chanting the same words, over and over, constantly reminding herself of the severity of her keeping her mouth shut. In her mind she sang a song that helped her calm down, listening to the lyrics that she knew by heart and believed them in her heart. A song that gave her strength whenever she heard it…

_Go on and try to tire me down, I will be rising from the ground, like a Skyscraper…_

"I love you too." Hanaway said, tears now streaming down his face too. He had to look away, he didn't want to watch the moment they killed the love of his life. His past, present and future, his best friend… But out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement in the air vent. What was that? Wait, _WHO_ was that? Was that?... No, his eyes were tricking him… it couldn't be?... but it was! It was…

Benji, as quickly and as quietly as he could crawled through the air vents that lead to the room his team where in. He saved them once, earning a bullet through his shoulder and another just nicking his side. Frankly, they both hurt like a bitch, but he had to finish this mission, he had to help his team. He needed to do this. It was either do what was needed, or die trying. But dying wasn't an option for the Brit, the only option was saving Jane and Hanaway and capture the leader, before he killed all of them. Benji got to the open air vent that lead to the room. He knew it was the room, because he could hear Jane and Hanaway's cries of pains. Benji squeezed his eyes shut. Was he too late? Did he cause his team to die? Gotta bring them home either way. They deserved a proper burial and not one that left them dumped in a ditch. He shuffled closer to the open air vent and looked into the room. The first thing he looked at was Jane and Hanaway. His team, begging each other not to say anything about the IMF and that shocked the Tech. Even in their last moments, and their love for each other, they refused to let the leader wise to more of the IMF's plans and ideas. And that inspired the Tech. He looked around the room, weighing up his options. There wasn't much tech in the room, so using his laptop and technical skills was out of the question, and even if it was, it would give away his position. He couldn't risk that. He looked around again at the empty warehouse. As every warehouse had, it had a hell of a lot of windows. What if he broke one of the windows close to the other end of the room? Would it cause the Leader to order his goons to investigate? Or would it cause them to kill Jane and Hanaway quicker than they hoped? No, can't risk that either. He had no choice. He didn't want to hurt anyone, that wasn't who he was. So the tech had to go into IMF mode, ignore his conscience and do what was needed to be done. He pulled out his shot gun and quickly and soundlessly, checked its ammo and attached the silencer onto the end of it before he looked down its sights.

Benji decided that he should probably shot the man holding the knife to Jane's neck. Benji took a deep breath. Before he carefully got a better aim, but something stopped him. He didn't have a good shot of the goons' body parts. Arm, leg, shoulder, even a bloody foot would do… he'd have to shoot to kill, seeing as though he could only see his head. Benji was terrified; he didn't want to be a killer. Could he really kill the man? He shook his head, he had too. Jane's and Hanaway's lives depended on it. He quickly checked were the other goons were, he could take them all out quickly. One dead, 2 wounded, it wasn't want he wanted, but he couldn't place them were he wanted and shoot them down. It wasn't chess!

Benji pulled the trigger and the goon fall to the floor. Dead. Benji moved his gun to the two guns by Hanaway and pulled the trigger twice, catching the guy on the right in both his shoulders. Screaming, the goon fall to the floor. Benji saw the third one try to get away. Benji pulled the trigger twice, once again and hit the goon in both his legs. Granted not the best aim but he was proud and he could practice his aim in the shooting gallery back at HQ later. Benji saw the leader run for the door. Benji didn't have a good aim on the leader, so he grabbed his trusty pistol and jumped down from the air vent. The drop was higher than he guess but not by much. He landed safely in a tonne of cardboard boxes and rubbish bags. Benji quickly got to his feet, ignoring the pain from his gun shots, and ran at the leader. He jumped as the leader opened the door to the car park and they both fall to the floor. Benji had the upper hand, once the leader turned his back Benji jumped on his stomach and pistol whipped him in the face.

The leaders world spun, but the only thing that was on his mind was 'How did this guy survive? I shot him with a kill aim. He should be dead, so should the rest of them! Not the other way around!' Benji hit him again, this time with his fist. Again and again. The 4th time the leader gave into unconsciousness and blacked out. Benji gave him once punch as a guarantee that he was out for the count. Benji stood up and turned the leader over before he tied him up with his scarf. Tying him in a hog tie style, binding his hands and legs together, he ran back inside to his team. Jane looked up and smiled. Benji smiled back and picked up the knife the dead goon held to Jane's neck and went to untie Jane.

"No," Jane protested before Benji even got to her hands. "Trevor first." Benji shook his head, but did as he was asked he ran over to Hanaway and untied him first. While Benji untied Jane, Hanaway made sure the remaining goons were knocked unconscious. Jane felt relief wash over her as her bonds were loosened. Benji was alive and she wasn't going to die. Not today anyway. So far her dream to live till she was old and grey was still alive. Then anger came through. She stood up and slapped Benji on the back on the head.

"Ouch! What the hell?!" Benji cried, his hands went instantly to his head and he instantly regretted it as pain screamed at him.

"You asshole! I though you died!"

"Well i had to make sure, i could save you guys. I couldn't react to you shaking me or they would have see my plan. But at the moment I might as well be, this hurts like hell. How do you guys cope with it?" Benji laughed. Jane rolled her eyes and gave him a soft hug. Benji was happy of the gesture and hugged her back with his uninjured arm.

"Thank you, for saving us… both times." Benji let out a chuckle.

"I didn't do anything special, you would have done the same for me and Hanaway." He said with a smile. Jane pulled away and ran at Hanaway. She jumped up on him and pressed her lips onto his as hard as she could. She was so close to losing him, she didn't want to lose him. She would never want to lose him.

"I almost lose you." Hanaway said when they pulled away. "Don't scare me like that again."

"Likewise, Trevor." Jane said hugging him tight.

"Guys, sorry to brake this up but we really need to get the leader back to HQ. And we all need to get to the hospital." Benji said. Jane and Hanaway just looked at the tech and burst out laughing.

"What's funny about the hospital?" Benji asked. "I hate getting needles stuck in me as much as the next guy but it's needed." He continued as they walked out. Hanaway and Jane threw the leader in the back of their van as Benji could hardly use his shoulder anymore from the pain. They drove back to HQ. The leader was taken in by the IMF and then they all drove to the hospital. Jane was seen to first, She had the bullet removed from her, was stitched up and was given crutches to use for two weeks while her leg headed. Hanaway had the pretty much the same done, with an extra cut on his forehead stitched up. Finally was Benji. He had his shoulder and side stitched and bandaged up and had to wear a sling till his shoulder healed. And they were all advised to not move around too much or do any strenuous exercise till they have healed fully. Much to their disappointment.

"To Benji." Hanaway said holding up his beer. Jane smiled and held up her glass. Benji shook his head and smiled embarrassedly. "For saving our asses back there. Welcome to the field and congratulation on your first mission accomplished."

"To Benji, wouldn't be here without you, buddy." Jane smiled patting Benji hand. Benji smiled and looked away.

"Thanks guys. To you, for being the best team I've ever had."

"We are the FIRST team you've ever had. Of course we're gonna be the best." Jane reminded him.

"Na uh!" Benji bit back childishly. "The technicians back at HQ were my team and frankly I had more fun on the field than I did there. People wise, they were boring and hardly had anything other than computers or new tech to talk about. Although, computer wise, it was the best. Can't complain when technology is your calling." He rambled make Jane and Hanaway laugh. "Sorry, I ramble a bit a times." He laughed at himself.

"We'll get used to it, Benji." Jane reassured him as she took a sip of her wine.

_**Well? There you have it :) If its bad, i'm sorry. I hardly slept when this idea came to me and i wanted to get it down as soon as before the idea left my mind. But still, thanks for reading and another virtual cookie for you XD**_

_**Please review :)**_


End file.
